Detik Terakhir
by Sun-T
Summary: "Bawa serta seluruh hatiku bersamamu, biarkan seluruh cintaku menemanimu disana," bisiknya mengulang kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkannya pada Harry, "Dan berjanjilah untuk tetap hidup dalam jantungku."


DETIK TERAKHIR

Disclaimer : JK. Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

Rating : M

Genre : Romance / Angst

Warning : SLASH, OOC, Modifiate Can

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Katakan padaku,Draco, kenapa selama ini kau bersikap begitu membenciku?" tanya Harry saat dia hanya berdua dengan Draco Malfoy di menara Astronomi.

Draco menatap mata hijau itu, "Kau yang memulainya, Harry."

"Aku? Kapan?" tanyanya bingung.

Draco mendengus, "Kuharap kau tak lupa saat kau menolak jabatan tanganku waktu pertama kali kita bertemu."

Harry tersenyum, "Itu juga karena kau menghina teman pertama yang kupunya."

"Saat itu pun aku ingin menjadi temanmu, menjadi bagian dari hidupmu," jawab Draco pelan.

Harry melangkah mendekati Draco dan duduk dalam dekapannya, "Kau terus menghinaku dan kedua orang tuaku."

Draco mendekap tubuh Harry erat, "Maaf, karena aku ingin membuatmu sakit seperti sakit yang kurasakan setiap aku melihatmu dan tak dapat menyentuhmu."

"Kau sungguh egois, Malfoy," bisik Harry.

"Aku hanya tak mau membagimu dengan yang lain, apa itu salah?" tanya Draco pelan.

Harry menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Draco, "Lalu mengapa kau selamatkan aku dari Manormu beberapa waktu yang lalu?"

Draco menghela nafas panjang, "Pertanyaan bodoh, tentu karena aku terlalu mencintaimu, Harry. Hanya aku yang boleh 'menyakitimu'.

"Begitukah?" Tanya Harry meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Draco masih memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat, "Lalu kenapa kemarin kau juga menyelamatkanku dari kebakaran di kamar kebutuhan? Harusnya kau biarkan saja aku mati dan kau bisa terbebas dari kata-kata burukku."

Harry tersenyum, "Mungkin ini aneh, sikap burukmu padaku justru membuatku terus mengingatmu. Bertahun-tahun aku mencoba bertahan untuk tak mengatakan ini dan kejadian di Manor itu semakin menguatkan rasa cintaku akanmu, Draco."

Draco tertawa pelan, "Kau tahu, aku begitu terkejut melihatmu menghampiriku tadi, kupikir kau akan membunuhku dan sepertinya tubuhku terasa mati saat kau memanggilku 'Draco'."

Harry semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada pemuda berambut pirang itu, "Aku juga tak menyangka kau akan membalas sapaku dengan senyum," jawabnya, "Aku hanya ingin jujur pada hatiku,Draco, waktuku hampir tiba. Aku tak ingin membuang waktuku lagi untuk bermusuhan denganmu, aku tak ingin menyesali ini semua saat aku benar-benar tak kembali nanti."

"Kau harus kembali, Harry, kau harus hidup, kumohon," bisik Draco parau.

Harry mendesah, "Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana akhirnya nanti, Draco, dia...atau aku yang mati. Atau justru kami berdua."

"Tak bisakah kau tak pergi? Tak bisakah aku mendampingimu nanti?" tanya Draco putus asa.

Harry menautkan jemari mereka, "Harus aku yang membunuhnya, Draco, kau sudah tahu bagaimana ramalan bodoh itu kan?"

Draco terdiam, Harry pun tak bersuara, "Kapan? Kapan kau akan menghadapinya?"

"Malam ini," jawabnya singkat.

Draco menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Harry, "Baru saja aku mendapatkanmu dan secepat ini aku harus melepasmu lagi?"

"Draco..." bisik Harry.

"Aku belum siap kehilanganmu, Harry," kata Draco dengan suara bergetar.

Harry mendongakkan wajahnya menatap mata abu-abu itu, "Akupun tak ingin meninggalkanmu, Draco, percayalah," jawabnya pelan.

"Aku ingin kau kembali dan kita tebus waktu tujuh tahun yang hilang ini, berjanjilah padaku," pinta Draco lirih.

Harry tersenyum getir, "Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk bisa bersamamu, tapi takdir bukan berada ditanganku."

Kali ini Draco benar-benar tak bisa melawan emosi yang selalu bisa dia taklukkan dengan sempurna, air mata mengalir dari mata abu-abunya, tubuhnya bergetar saat dia menangkupkan tangannya di wajah Harry, "Aku tak ingin ini menjadi perpisahan kita, Harry, aku tak mau itu terjadi." Katanya lalu mencium bibir Harry dengan dalam.

Nafas Harry terasa sesak, dia begitu mencintai Draco dan kali ini dia harus siap untuk tak kembali, meninggalkan kekasihnya yang mungkin untuk selamanya. Air mata membaur menjadi satu seperti halnya ciuman mereka yang begitu terasa pedih.

"Jangan pergi, Harry, kumohon," bisik Draco, "Aku siap menghadapi apa saja bahkan ribuan Voldemort sekalipun, tapi aku tak siap jika harus kehilanganmu."

Harry tersenyum dalam tangisnya, "Aku pun ingin kembali dan bersamamu, Draco, aku sangat ingin itu terjadi."

Draco menangis, kali ini dia membuang semua atribut Malfoy-nya, dia hanya ingin jujur pada dirinya dan kekasihnya, hanya itu. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan saat kau benar-benar tak kembali dan tak bersamaku?"

"Kenang aku, biarkan aku tinggal di sisi terdalam hidupmu," jawab Harry lirih.

"Tak bolehkah aku menyusulmu dan menemanimu?" tanyanya getir.

Harry menangis, dia merasa hancur sebelum berperang, tak sekalipun dia pernah melihat sosok Draco yang begini rapuh, "Tidak, Draco, tidak sebelum tiba waktumu. Jangan bertindak bodoh."

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, apanya yang salah?" paksa Draco.

"Aku akan mati dengan membawa rasa bersalah kalau kau melakukan itu, Draco. Percayalah, kalau tiba waktumu aku sendiri yang akan datang untuk menjemputmu," bisiknya.

"Dan apa yang harus aku lakukan sambil menunggu waktu itu tiba, Harry?" tanyanya lagi.

Harry meraup bibir Draco dalam satu ciuman yang begitu dalam dan menuntut, dia mencari kekuatan untuk menghadapi ini, menghadapi kekasihnya yang begitu putus asa. Dia memilih menghadapi Voldemort dibandingkan harus melihat kekasihnya yang seperti ini, seakan air mata Draco menyayat-nyayat urat nadinya dan membuatnya mati perlahan, "Tetaplah hidup, Draco. Tetaplah hidup untuk bagianku juga, karena aku akan selalu ada disini, dijantungmu," bisik Harry sambil menyentuh dada kiri Draco.

Draco mencium bibir Harry sekali lagi dengan begitu kuat, tak ada nafsu disana, hanya rasa putus asa akan takut kehilangan kekasihnya. Rasa perih dan sakit membaur dalam satu tautan yang begitu possesive.

Harry menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir di pipi pucat Draco, dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, ditatapnya wajah itu sepuas hatinya. Waktu terus beranjak dan langit telah berubah menjadi gelap. Waktu yang ditentukan telah tiba. Dengan erat dipeluknya tubuh kekasihnya, dihirupnya aroma tubuh itu dengan rakus, mengingat rasanya jauh didalam hati. Dinikmatinya detik-detik terakhirnya bersama Draco. "Katakan sesuatu, Draco, katakan sesuatu sebelum aku pergi dan mungkin tak kembali," bisiknya.

Draco menatap mata hijau itu, "Dengarkan aku, Harry, kembalilah padaku, kembalilah dan peluk aku lagi seperti ini," jawabnya pedih.

"Dan jika aku tak kembali?" tanya Harry lirih.

"Jika kau tak kembali...Bawa serta seluruh hatiku bersamamu, biarkan seluruh cintaku menemanimu disana," rintihnya.

Sekali lagi mereka tenggelam dalam satu ciuman yang dalam. Draco terus memeluk erat tubuh itu seakan tak ingin membiarkannya pergi. Waktu tujuh tahun telah mereka sia-siakan dalam satu permusuhan bodoh demi menipu hati dan perasaan masing-masing, dan kini disaat kejujuran telah hadir diantara mereka tetap ada satu penghalang yang berusaha mencabik-cabik keutuhan rasa diantara keduanya.

"Aku harus pergi, waktuku telah tiba, Draco. Takdir menungguku ditengah hutan itu," bisik Harry.

"Kembalilah untukku, Harry, kumohon kembalilah," ratap Draco dengan begitu pilu.

Harry mencium bibir itu sekilas, "Dimanapun aku berada, aku akan selalu ada bersamamu, Draco, I love you."

Draco memandang nanar sosok Harry yang perlahan pergi meninggalkannya, jari yang bertaut sejak tadi kini terlepas dan terpisah, dada Draco langsung terasa hampa, ada yang hilang dari hidupnya. Pintu yang tertutup bagai ledakan hebat ditelinga Draco. Dia mematung menanti takdir yang menentukan nasibnya bersama kekasihnya.

.

"Harry," panggil kedua sahabatnya yang berlari menghampirinya.

Harry tersenyum, "Waktuku telah tiba, aku harus menghadapinya sekarang," jawab Harry.

Hermione memeluk erat tubuh sahabatnya itu, "Kembalilah pada kami, Harry, berjuanglah untuk tetap hidup," isak gadis berambut coklat itu.

Harry mencium rambut sahabatnya itu dan menatap Ron yang merangkul bahunya, dia merogoh saku jubahnya dan memberikan sepucuk surat pada Hermione, "Jika terjadi sesuatu padaku, serahan surat ini pada kementrian, ini kesaksianku atas pertolongan Draco di Manor kemarin, aku ingin dia bebas dari segala tuduhan," katanya.

Hermione mengangguk dan menerima surat itu sambil mengusap air matanya, mereka tahu akan apa yang dirasakan Harry dan Draco.

"Saat aku benar-benar tak kembali, kumohon jaga dan temani Draco, karena aku akan tetap hidup di jantungnya," kata Harry lirih.

Sekali lagi Hermione memeluk sahabatnya itu, "Jangan berkata begitu, Harry, kami semua ingin kau hidup dan kembali," isaknya lagi.

"Kami akan berjuang bersamamu disini, Mate," kata Ron berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Harry tersenyum dan melepaskan kedua sahabatnya, "Sampai jumpa," katanya lalu menghilang ditelan gelapnya hutan terlarang.

.

.

Draco terus gelisah menunggu jawaban takdir akan nasibnya, "Kembalilah, Harry, kumohon kembalilah," katanya lirih lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Pintu menara terbuka, Draco menyiapkan tongkatnya, "Malfoy, ini kami," kata sebuah suara.

"Granger..." desis Draco.

Ron dan Hermione menghampiri pemuda itu, "Kau ingin menunggu Harry di sini atau di bawah?" tanya Hermione.

"Harry..." bisik Draco gamang.

Hermione dan Ron bisa melihat luka disorot mata Draco, mereka bisa melihat bagaimana gundahnya hati pemuda itu menanti kabar akan Harry, "Kalau kau khawatir akan posisimu sebagai Death Eather dan diserang oleh para murid yang tak ingin kau balas serangannya, gunakan ini, Harry meninggalkan jubah gaibnya untukmu," kata Hermione sambil mengulurkan jubah transparan ketangan Draco.

Draco mengangguk dan memakai jubah itu, hatinya langsung tercekat saat dia mencium aroma tubuh Harry yang masih melekat pada jubah itu. mendadak dia ingin menangis dan mencari Harry sekarang juga.

"Kau siap, Malfoy? Usahakan jangan terlalu jauh dari kami," kata Ron sedikit ketus.

Kalau Draco Malfoy yang dulu mungkin dia sudah membalas kata-kata itu dengan pedas, tapi Draco yang sekarang lebih memikirkan Harry diatas segalanya, dia hanya memikirkan keselamatan pemuda yang dicintainya. "Berjalanlah, aku di belakang kalian," katanya akhirnya. Sosoknya telah terbungkus jubah gaib itu dan tak terlihat.

.

Pertempuran berlangsung dengan begitu sengit, sudah tak terhitung banyaknya korban yang berjatuhan disana. Draco tak dapat melakukan apa-apa, dia tak mau ketahuan oleh orang lain terutama oleh pihak Dumbledore, karena yang mereka tahu Draco adalah seorang Death Eather yang layak dimusnahkan. Sedangkan disisi lain Draco juga tak mau melawan Hogwarts, tak ada yang dipikirkannya lagi selain Harry.

Berjam-jam bertempur sambil menunggu akhirnya datanglah sekelompok orang yang keluar dari hutan terlarang, dada Draco seakan hancur melihat Harry dalam gendongan Hagrid. Semua orang tak percaya itu, mereka tak percaya kalau akhirnya Voldemortlah yang menang dan tertawa bahagia atas kematian Harry Potter, anak yang diramalkan akan dapat menghancurkannya.

Hermione dan Ron yang berdiri di depannya menjerit dan menangis memanggil nama sahabat mereka yang terkulai lemas dipelukan Hagrid.

Dengan sombongnya dan penuh kemenangan tubuh Harry diletakkan ditengah aula besar. Draco ingin berlari dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya tapi dia tak mampu dalam kondisi seperti itu.

Dadanya kembali berdetak kencang saat dilihatnya tubuh Harry kembali bangkit dan menyerang Voldemort yang sedang lengah karena kemenangannya. Mantra yang dilemparkan Harry meleset. Yang dirasakan Draco saat ini adalah rasa bahagia yang tak terkira melihat kekasihnya hidup dan kembali.

"Narcissa Malfoy, terkutuk kau yang telah membohongiku, kau bilang anak itu sudah mati," geram Voldemort dengan marah.

Draco tak tahu apa yang dimaksud penyihir hitam itu, yang dia tahu dia telah mendorong tubuh ibunya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya sampai terjatuh demi menghindari kutukan Voldemort yang dilemparkan kearah wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

Sorak sorai bergema dalam aula besar melihat kebangkitan Harry Potter, sang anak terpilih. Mereka masih memiliki harapan untuk memusnahkan penyihir gila itu.

Harry menatap mata abu-abu Draco yang memeluk ibunya, pemuda itu telah melepaskan jubah gaibnya. Dada Harry terasa hangat melihat tatapan Draco, dia tersenyum dan saat itu juga dia merasa kalau dia akan mampu melawan Voldemort.

Ingin rasanya Draco berlari ketengah pertempuran dan melindungi pemuda itu, tapi kata-kata Harry yang menyatakan kalau ini hanya antara dia dan Voldemort mampu menahan kakinya untuk diam.

Satu kutukan mematikan dilancarkan Voldemort pada pemuda itu dan dengan satu pilihan mantra yang tepat Harry berhasil membalikkan kutukan itu dan mengenai si perapal itu sendiri hingga tubuh hitam Voldemort terjengkang kebelakang dan hancur menjadi debu.

Semua bersorak bahagia, Voldemort telah mati dan semua bebas dari cengkeraman penyihir hitam itu. Tapi satu sinar hijau terlempar dari tongkat Voldemort yang belum hancur sempurna melesat lurus menuju Harry.

"NOOOO…HARRRRYYYYYYY…" teriakan Draco menggema mengalahkan sorak sorai kemenangan, dia berlari menghampiri Harry ingin mendorongnya tetapi terlambat, sinar itu menghantam keras tubuh Harry dan membuatnya terpental jauh, jatuh ke lantai dan tak bergerak.

Draco memeluk tubuh kekasihnya, "Harry…buka matamu, kau baru kembali, Harry, jangan pergi lagi, kumohon."

Mata Harry terbuka dan tersenyum samar, tangannya mengusap air mata Draco, "A-aku akan t-tetap bersamamu," katanya terbata, lalu dia terbatuk dan menyemburkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Setelah itu matanya tertutup dan tak terbuka lagi.

Tubuh Draco terguncang, dia menangis dan menjerit sejadi-jadinya memanggil nama Harry. Terus dipeluknya tubuh yang masih terasa hangat itu, diayunkan dalam pelukannya.

Semua orang terdiam, tak ada yang tahu kenapa seorang Malfoy bisa lepas kendali seperti itu, hanya Hermione dan Ron yang terus memeluk tubuh Draco yang terguncang hebat.

.

.

Langit di sore hari ini diselimuti oleh mendung yang begitu tebal, gerimis mengguyur permukaan bumi seakan ikut berduka dalam upacara pemakaman sang pahlawan yang gugur setelah mengalahkan penyihir hitam yang menghantui mereka.

Seluruh peziarah meneteskan air mata mengingat sosok pemuda yang rela melepaskan jiwanya demi kebahagiaan semua orang, pemuda berusia 17 tahun yang begitu kuat dan tegar melewati tahun-tahunnya dalam bayangan Voldemort.

Ron memeluk tubuh Hermione yang tak berhenti menangis, mereka kehilangan sosok sahabat yang selalu ada bersama mereka selama tujuh tahun ini.

Draco memandang peti putih dihadapannya yang masih terbuka, kekasihnya terlihat begitu damai. Dengan perlahan dia, Ron dan Hermione mendekati tubuh Harry yang terbujur kaku, "Seharusnya kau ijinkan aku tetap bersamamu," bisiknya parau.

Hermione yang memeluk lengan Draco semakin terisak, "Harry tak menginginkan itu, Draco," isaknya. Tak ada lagi panggilan nama keluarga diantara mereka bertiga, sosok Draco telah mereka anggap sebagai Harry yang hilang.

Draco melepas cincin keluarga Malfoy yang selalu dipakainya lalu menyematkannya dijari Harry yang dingin, "Bawa serta seluruh hatiku bersamamu, biarkan seluruh cintaku menemanimu disana," bisiknya mengulang kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkannya pada Harry, "Dan berjanjilah untuk tetap hidup dalam jantungku."

Semua yang mendengar itu semakin tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, Narcissa dan Lucius Malfoy yang selalu aroganpun membiarkan putranya menangis. Mereka tak mampu melakukan apa-apa lagi, hanya sesal yang dalam yang mereka rasakan terhadap pemuda yang mata hijaunya kini telah terpejam untuk selamanya. Surat kesaksian Harry membebaskan putra mereka dari jerat hukum, begitupun pernyataan Voldemort yang mengatakan kalau Narcissa telah menipunya dengan memberikan kesaksian palsu yang menyebabkan Voldemort dapat dimusnahkan oleh Harry telah menghapuskan semua kajahatan keluarga Malfoy di mata hukum.

Minerva McGonaggal yang memimpin upacara pemakaman mendekati peti dan mulai menutupnya, tapi gerakannya terhenti saat Draco maju dan menabrak tubuh dingin Harry, pemuda itu membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga kekasihnya. "Aku akan menunggumu, Harry, cepatlah menjemputku atau aku yang akan mencarimu."

Hermione dan Ron yang berdiri begitu dekat dapat mendengar apa yang diucapkan Draco dan membuat keduanya menangis lagi, Minerva pun tak mampu membendung air matanya saat dia mendengar bisikan pemuda itu.

Dengan perlahan peti putih itu diturunkan, suasana haru semakin terasa saat tanah dan pasir bergerak indah menimbun peti tersebut.

Draco memandang gundukan tanah didepannya dengan nanar, ingin rasanya dia mengais tanah itu dan ikut berbaring didalamnya. Samar dia mendengar bisikan ditelinganya, "Dasar bodoh, jangan mencariku, sebentar lagi aku yang akan menjemputmu."

Hermione yang masih memeluk lengan Draco terkejut saat tiba-tiba merasakan tubuh Draco menegang, "Draco…" panggilnya pelan. Dia tercekat saat mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Draco tersenyum begitu lebar, "Katanya dia akan segera menjemputku, Mione."

**End**

**a/n.**

**Biarin, ini emang pendek banget, sengaja, mana tahan aku bikin angst yang panjang, huweeee…*mewek***

**Ini fic diluar rencana, beneran cuma tiga jam jadi. Ini gara2nya aku ndengerin lagunya Lyla yang judulnya detik terakhir, hik…begitu menyayat hati.**

**Bagi yang suka angst ini aku buatin satu, maaf kalau ga begitu ngena, ini udah maksimal nih pikiran yang dikeluarkan, sampai aku abis tissue banyak buat lap air mata *plak***

**Ya wes lah, aku nunggu kritik dan saran yang masuk. Ga terima FLAME kecuali masukan yang bagus dan bener ^^**


End file.
